Continuing Life
by YamiSakura989
Summary: After the Nothing Card was caught, Sakura's town was still in ruin's, which forces her and the other kids to interlock with other schools. And what's this Sakura's in Kagome's school? CCS-Inu. HEY!LOOK I UPDATED!
1. New Times, New Friends

Weeeelaaa....Konnichiwa Minna-san! Today we have a story for you. So all of the odd chapter   
  
(-_-') will be brought to by me, YamiSakura989, and the even by my cousin, Mariku182! So here it is.....  
  
Continuing Life  
  
By: YamiSakura989 and Mariku182  
  
Chapter One:   
  
New Times, New Friends  
  
~AN~hey ok ******** means change from series and this ^^^^^^^^^ means change of scene or time in said series.   
  
  
  
It was early in the morning, the sun hadn't really even risen yet. But still one girl was awake, although this girl never in the past had problems going to sleep, usually it was the other way around, trying to wake her up that was hard. She sighed and turned over to her side and faced the desk in he room. Out of the desk one could hear a voice with the Osaka accent saying "Suppi, I'll beat your record..." The girl giggled. 'Today's the day that we start at that new school...' the girl said to herself as she thought about the reason why she was starting at this new school.   
  
It had been about one year ago to date that the Nothing card had destroyed her beloved hometown Tomoeda, but, although she was able to capture it and turn it into a Sakura card, it didn't change the fact that the city was ruined. The people of Tomoeda had bee working to fix things as quickly as possible and the children were being taught in place like the Penguin Park and the community center. But as the reconstruction of the town looked like it was going to take much longer than expected the town decided to interlock with other schools. For months the girl waited for the letter that said which school she'd be attending. And then it came.  
  
"Kinomoto, Touya." A tall, kind look man said as he handed Touya a letter.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura." He said as he handed the girl two letters.  
  
"The Gaki, right?" Touya said rudely over his breakfast.  
  
"Oniichan, Syaoran's not a Gaki and it just so happens that this letter is from Eriol." she said as she ripped it opened and was wondering why was Eriol writing to her? "Dear Sakura," she read. "You might be wondering why I am wring to you," "Hoe?" she shrugged it off and continued. "I just want to wish you good luck for the new year as I see you shall be needing it. Best luck in Tokyo.~Eriol~" she finished and wondered why he would wish he good luck in Tokyo?  
  
"Kaijuu," Touya said.  
  
"I'm Not a Kaijuu!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Look," he said as he gave her, her other letter (already opened by him) to look at. Sakura quickly read the letter and, "HOE? Tokyo? I don't get it why so far?" she asked.  
  
Sakura looked out the window as the sun began to fully rise. She shook the memory out of her head and closed her eyes. But it seemed as soon as she did that she heard a very familiar voice yelling at her.  
  
"SAKURA! Get up! You're going to be late!" the loud voice of a flying stuffed animal said.  
  
"Kero-chan? Nani? It's not even 6:30 yet." she said as she turned around and looked at her clock. "Hoe!" could be heard ringing throughout the neighborhood. She raced downstairs and was greeted with a camcorder in her face. "Ah!" she said as she stepped back to see the person in front of her.  
  
It was a girl her age with wavy blackish/purple hair. The girl pulled down the camcorder and rased her blue eyes to look into Sakura's green. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sakura-chan." she said in a sweet voice with a smile as she put the camcorder back in place to record Sakura.  
  
"O-ohayou, Tomoyo-chan," she said nervously realizing she was still in her pajama's.  
  
"Sakura-chan, here." Tomoyo said as she handed her a black clothes bag.  
  
Sakura was more nervous as said she recalled what should be in the black bag. Weeks ago after finding out that she would be attending a school in Tokyo she told her best friend, Tomoyo. Being the girl she was, Tomoyo's eyes started to sparkle as she informed Sakura that she would be attending there as well and as she asked her to let her make the uniform for her. At that, Sakura remembered being more nervous that she was now because of Tomoyo's past 'costumes'. She politely denied but Tomoyo, still sparkly eyed, was already taking her measurements. So she had sighed in defeat.   
  
She unzipped the bag to find, to her surprise, a uniform, and nothing more. "Tomoyo, it's the uniform." she said.  
  
"Hai, what did you expect?" she asked but knew very well what Sakura was thinking about. With a smirk she said. "Go on, other wise well be late." And with that Sakura walked back to her room.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
500 years prior to this, in the city that would become Tokyo. You could hear arguing as two people entered the forest.  
  
"Geez! Inuyasha, it's the first day of the school year! I have to be there to make a good impression. After last year I was so lucky to even pass the grade. So, before we start to look for Naraku again....." Said a girl with long black hair, about 15 or 16, a school uniform before she got interrupted by a boy who looked to be17 years old. This boy had long white hair and cute cat ears on his head.  
  
"Kagome, you can't go and that's all!" he said stubbornly as he crossed his arms at his chest. "Besides all you'd do is keep failing." he said without thinking.  
  
Kagome visibly twitched. She was a strong girl she could usually handle Inuyasha arrogance, but, this time he had crossed a line.   
  
"Inuyasha, you're right...." she said, leading him on, with her back now to him and her front towards the well that connected the two time periods.  
  
"Huh? I thought you would be upset. It's good you know your place." he said.  
  
From some bushes at the sides of the forest there could be seen three pairs of eyes. "Baka Inuyasha. You were supposed to apologize!" said a female voice.  
  
"He's looking to get sat." said a male voice.  
  
"Ka-gome...she looks scary." said a child's voice.  
  
Indeed Kagome was looking a little scary. She was know gripping the edge of the well so hard that little pieces actual broke off. "Inuyasha....I rather...fail...than be here for another second with a jerk like you!" she said a she spun around. "The only reason I was failing last year was because of you!" she said to Inuyasha who was about 6 inched tall right now. (Not literally). "And you're so selfish...."  
  
"I'm selfish!" Inuyasha said regaining his composure. "What about you...and your stupid 'Test'!"  
  
Kagome turned he back on him again and anyone with half a brain could see what was coming. "Inuyasha....OSAWRI!!"she yelled as she jumped into the well and a bright white light lead her back to her time.  
  
"******************************************************************************  
  
"How do I look?" Sakura asked as she came downstairs.  
  
"You look great Sakura-chan." said a voice that did not belong to Tomoyo. Sakura turned around and came face to face with the smiling Yukito. "Ohayou Yukiyo-san!" she said happily.  
  
"Hmm...Kaijuu has a new look to fool her new victims." came the annoying voice of her brother, Touya.  
  
"I'm not a Kaijuu!" Sakura said spinning around ready to pounce on her brother.  
  
"Touya," Yukito scolded in his kind way. He approached Sakura and whispered so only she could hear. "My other half thinks you look great as well."   
  
"I thank both of you." she said kindly with a smile, and it was true she was nervous enough having to go to a new school with people she had never met before. But she thanked God that her friends as well as both of her guardians (even though she argued against that) were going with her. "Anou...Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"She said she would be back." her brother answered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At the end of the street there was a tall yellow house. He'd seen that house many times before. But, with the way things were back at his home, he thought he would never see it or the one who resided inside it again. As he continued he saw at the front of the house was one of the people responsible for his return.  
  
It had happened only a few short weeks ago. He was training, like he had always done, except for his for his first test, or should he say his first taste of true freedom and happiness, he missed that. He missed all of his friends especially the one who made him into a better person. He sighed as all those memories returned to him, then he heard the phone ring. He didn't bother to go fine out who it was, because if it wasn't for one of his sister, it was probably for his Mother. But as the ring continued, he cursed and entered the house. He was about to answer the phone when out of nowhere his Mother appeared, apparently not noticing his presents.  
  
"Li residents," she said respectfully. "Hai, Hai,.....Hai, I understand, and I agree, he would get better training there." she said and instantly the boy knew she was talking about him and what Sorcerer his family knew would train him. "I agree he will learn a lot from her and the rest." and after a short pause she hung up the phone.  
  
She turned and said "Syaoran." and with that he stepped in front of his mother, one of the few people that truly scared him, at times. But now was not one of those times, his mothers touched his face and a small smile appeared on her's. "You will be leaving in a week, to Japan." she said. At this he was astounded he thought he would never go back there.   
  
"Why?" he managed.  
  
She smiled and simply said, "You have good friends, Daidouji, and even Hiiragizawa-kun. And especially Kinomoto." Syaoran scoffed at the idea about Eriol being a good friend all he did was manipulate people, but he knew that the first two names his Mother had mention were who called and requested him back. "I bid you good luck on your mission."  
  
"But what is it?" he asked realizing that she hadn't told him. But she said no more as she walked a way.   
  
Syaoran slowly returned his gaze on what was happing in the present, he was approaching Daidouji. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Daidouji-san."   
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Li-kun." she said with a smile.  
  
"She doesn't know does she." He said.  
  
Tomoyo started to laugh and her eyes narrowed a bit and with that he knew Sakura didn't know he was here. And he also knew that Tomoyo had to stop hanging out with Hiiragizawa. They were staring to act the same. And that was scary.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Who does he think he is!?!" fumed Kagome as she climbed the latter in the well.   
  
"Nee-chan, did you have a fight with Inu-nii-san." A little voice from Kagome said causing her to jump and almost fall back into the well.   
  
"Souta! Don't do that you scared me half to death." Kagome said to her brother. "Hey what are you doing up, we don't have to be at school for another hour. Lets go eat breakfast." she said happily as she and her brother left to the main house.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"That damn Kagome! Just leaving." Inuyasha said as he picked himself up.  
  
"Well, it was you're fault." said the same child like voice as before. "All you had to do was say 'Kagome I'm sorry...'," Inuyasha looked up at the young fox cub that was speaking, "And say 'and I love you.'" by this point the fox cub was hanging upside down as Inuyasha held him by the tail. "Ah, put me down."   
  
"Shippo's right you know." Inuyasha stared at the man that said this, he was wearing Monk's clothing.  
  
"Miroku...." Inuyasha growled and soon he was being attacked by a third person.   
  
"It was you're fault and if you go apologize she might come back after that 'school' thing of hers."  
  
"Sango, do you mean that if he doesn't apologize that Kagome won't come back." Shippo said.  
  
"I'm afraid that might be the case, Shippo. She was pretty angry when she left and after what Inuyasha said would you come back?" Miroku questioned noticing that it hit a cord with Inuyasha who suddenly ran off. "I think it worked." Miroku whispered. "First he'll think about what we said then he'll go and get her."   
  
"Inuyasha's so simple minded." Shippo said while giggling.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Sakura wasn't as nervous as she was before as she packed for the hour drive to Tokyo. But she still wanted the reassurance of the other person who was always there for her. Although their relation ship had ended because life got in the way they had promised to stay friends. And she was glad for that. She picked up the cellular phone that Tomoyo had given both of them, what seemed like a long time ago, and dialed Syaoran number.   
  
"Moshi Moshi" the person at the other end said.  
  
"....Konnichiwa, Syaoran." she said.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"Hai! Gomen nasai! For calling you all of a sudden and in the morning! Oh, I'm sorry, it must be earlier for you. Demo..." All she heard at the other end was laughter. "Syaoran!" But as she said that there came a knock at her front door. "I'll get it." she called out. "Syaoran, can you wait a moment...hoe?" she said as she realized that the line was dead. "Mou.."  
  
She walked up to the door and opened it. And to her surprise....  
  
"Syaoran!" she practical yelled as she jumped to hug him.   
  
He hugged her back as Tomoyo recorded it all.  
  
"I'll call it the S&S reunion." she said causing both to blush, but not loosen their grip on each other. Then as if they were being traced by satellite. Touya walked in.  
  
"Oi! Gaki," as he pulled the two apart and resisted the urge to beat Syaoran to a pulp for hugging his sister.   
  
"Ohayou, Li-kun" Yukito said as he walked in and broke up the staring contes going on between the two boys.  
  
"Hai!" Tomoyo said while clapping her hands, before anymore interruptions could occur. "Are we all going in the limo?" she asked casually, for her mother had offered all of them rides to and from the school, escorted by Tomoyo's body guards.   
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea." Yukito said as he looked back at Touya and Syaoran who where back in the staring contest.   
  
Sakura stared to where Yukito was staring. "Hoe? Why?" she asked.  
  
"Touya." said a voice from the stairs as the person descended.   
  
"Hai, Otou-san." he said never losing Syaoran's glance.  
  
"You can take my car. I'll just take the bus to the collage." he said with a smile and then went into the kitchen. "You'd better leave now or you won't make it."  
  
"Hai! Fujitaka-san has solved our problem." Tomoyo said as she bowed to him and then began to push out Sakura and the other's to the cars.   
  
With one last evil glance Touya and Yukito went in to the Kinomoto family car and Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo, into the limo.  
  
"He better not try anything!" Touya said staring the car. While glaring through the dark windows of the limo.  
  
"He will not hurt Sakura-chan," Yukito said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because if he does he will have to answer to my other side." Yukito said seriously.  
  
"Yuki...Gomen." Touya said while driving. It was still had to except that there was to Yukito's. No, Touya corrected himself, one Yukito and one Yue in the same body. And just now when Yukito said that Syaoran would have to answer to his other side he looked serious like he would fight too.  
  
"For what?" He questioned.  
  
"Hmm...you know, I'd feel bad for the Gaki if he had to take you and your other side on."  
  
"You, feel bad, for Li-kun? The world's ending." he said jokingly. And both of them laughed.  
  
"AHH-Choo!" Syaoran sneezed.   
  
"Someone's talking about you, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah I bet I know who." he said as he looked out the back window of the limo and saw the car Touya was in. He growled.  
  
"Anyway, Syaoran, why are you back here? Ugh..I mean I thought you would be training.." Sakura said and Syaoran just looked at her, "It not that I don't want to back, because it's great!" Syaoran smirked and decided to put her out of her misery.  
  
"Do you want to know?" he said leaning in closer. She did the same as did Tomoyo with the camcorder.  
  
"Uh-hu." she nodded here head.  
  
"Then I'll tell you...." he pause. Sakura was listening intently to every word. "I....."  
  
"Syaoran, what is it? Don't worry I'll help you." she said full of determination.  
  
"I don't know." he said as he leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head. But this time Sakura was on the floor. But in a second she sprung up to yell at him but hit her head. "Are you ok?" Both he and Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hai." she said with her had on her head.  
  
"You haven't change one bit." he said with a small smile.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"We're going!" Kagome said loudly as she put on her shoes.  
  
"Kagome, Souta, have a good day. Okay!" said their mother as she handed them their lunches.  
  
"You too. Thanks." Both said then raced out the door and down the shine steps.  
  
After Kagome dropped he brother off at school, she began to think that she was late and started to rush, and while not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into someone, and stumbled back. She looked up and saw that it was Hojo.  
  
"Ohayou, Hojo-kun" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Ohayou, Higurashi, I'm glad that you are felling better last I heard you had laryngitis. So why were you in a rush?"   
  
"Ah..." Kagome said thinking that her grandfather was starting to make a hobbie out of her 'illnesses'. 'I'll have to be more careful with him other wise I'll end up 'dead'' she thought.  
  
"Higurashi?" he asked.  
  
"Ah...We're late for school!" she said but before she could run off he called her name.   
  
" Higurashi, school started at 9 today because of the new students we are getting from Tomoeda.."  
  
"New students?"  
  
"Yeah." he said and by this time they were walking together toward the school building and by the time they reached the entrance everyone was looking at them. "Well, thank you for walking with me. Umm, if you want on Saturday we can catch a movie...."  
  
Kagome hated this part. Hojo was a good guy and deserved someone who would be with him and not lie to him. 'Sigh, if only Inuyasha could be more considerate like Hojo....sigh, I'll have to be honest with Hojo it isn't right to just string him along.' she thought to herself but be for she could actually do what she had too, someone spoke for her.  
  
"She'd love to go! How about at 7? We'll make sure she goes!" said a voice she knew. She turned around and saw her three friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.   
  
"A-anou...." Kagome said.  
  
"That's great! See you then! " Hojo said as he left them with a smile.  
  
"Kagome, this is your chance! Your first date with Hojo-kun, considering that you kept ditching him...." said Ayumi.  
  
"Yeah! Poor Hojo! But, this is also the perfect opportunity to brake off ties with that rude, two timing, guy." said Eri.  
  
"Eh...." Kagome managed. 'They mean Inuyasha, don't they?'  
  
"But how's the situation with him? Has he told you he loves you yet? Or is he still stringing you along?" asked Yuka.  
  
Kagome felt like she was in a corner, with no escape and then she heard her name being called.  
  
"Higurashi,"   
  
"Hai." she said as she turned around and found herself face to face with the principal.  
  
"Follow me." he said then walked away.  
  
"Kagome, it's the first day, what did you do?"questioned her friends.  
  
"I don't know, ugh....I see you guys later." she said as she left.  
  
She entered the principal's office only seconds after he did. "Please sit." he said to her as he pointed to a chair. She sat down and no one talked for a couple of seconds. "Higurashi, let me be honest with you, since you got sick your grades have dropped considerably."  
  
"...." was her response.  
  
"You barely passed the last grade. But the teacher's and I know that you are a good student. And we are will, with you current situation, to give you a proposal."  
  
"......"  
  
"You are going to be showing the new 7th graders how things work in this school and tutor them until they are up to grade level. And in turn we will be able to give you some credits, and if you keep your grades up you might be able to pass with honors. But it's a long shot and you will have to do your part."  
  
'What other choice do I have? I mean I know I'll miss a lot of school because of the fragment collecting and Naraku. I need to take any help I can get.' Kagome thought to herself. "I'll do it." she said.  
  
"Good because they just arrived." he said while looking out the window. Kagome stood up to look to and what she saw a limo and a reasonably expensive car. "Please go greet them."  
  
"Hai." she said then left. She walked out side and saw every girl including her three friends were crowded around the car. Our of the car came two very good looking guys. One was tall and had tanned skin with dark hair and brown eyes. The other had ivory skin and gray hair, with a smile on his face. Kagome while noticing this wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. She fell back as she heard someone say "Hoe!" and then with a 'thud' that person fell.  
  
"Itai!" that person, a girl by her voice, said.  
  
"Sakura, that's what you get for not paying attention to where you're your going, are you ok." a boy said as he helped Sakura up.  
  
"Yeah. Ah...Gomen....I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Sakura said to Kagome.  
  
All Kagome could do was stare at the boy. His way of speaking and his eyes reminded her of someone. But she couldn't put her finger on it. "....Ah, that okay neither was I. Are you the new exchange students?"  
  
"Yes." answered another girl who had been recording the whole thing. "This is Kinomoto Sakura," she said pointing to Sakura, who bowed. "And this is Li Syaoran, and I am Daidouji Tomoyo. It is nice to meet you,...."  
  
"Higurashi Kagome." Kagome said introducing herself. "It's nice to meet you too, umm...I'll be showing you around and helping you in school if you did it." she said.  
  
"Thank you, but we won't need your help." the boy said in a way that reminded her of someone.  
  
She looked over to the two other people who were being mobbed.  
  
"Ah...." Sakura said causing Kagome to look at her. "That's my onii-chan, Touya, and that's Tsukishiro Yukito." she said pointing to each. "Oniichan!!" she yelled as she approached him.  
  
Touyo and Yukito both broke out of the mob and came over to Sakura. "Kaijuu...." he said only for her to hear.  
  
"I'm not a Kaijuu!" she reasoned loud enough for the entire street to here. Instantly she blushed a she realized that everybody was looking at her. "...ugh..This is Higurashi Kagome she said that she'd be showing us around."  
  
"Ugh..the principle said to only show the 7th graders around." she said highly doubting that Touya and Yukito were in the 7th grade.  
  
"Right, and that's where I come in!" said a guy be hind Kagome. She turned around and saw Hojo. "I'm Hojo and you'll be in my class so I will be showing you around."   
  
(AN: in this story Kagome's school is both Middle school and High school.)  
  
"Well then it's settled." Hojo continued. "Kinomoto-kun, Tsukishiro-kun please follow me." he said as he lead them away with a smile to Kagome.  
  
"sigh Let's go." Kagome said as she started forward. As she passed Sakura, who had moved forwards to call her brother, their skin made contact. 'What is this I feeling? An enormous power is coming from her, but such power can't come from such a young girl.' Kagome thought as she stared at her.  
  
'I feel, a strong power from her.' Sakura thought as she stared back at Kagome.  
  
"....Sakura-chan, Higurashi-san." Tomoyo said which called both girls back to reality.  
  
"Right, lets go." Kagome said as she move towards the school.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was the end of the school day and Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were walking out of the building with Kagome.  
  
"Well if you don't have any question....."  
  
"No we don't." Syaoran said in that way that reminded he of someone else.  
  
"Arigatou Higurashi-san."Sakura said.  
  
"It no problem. But had happened to your old school?" she questioned.  
  
"Nothing." Sakura said truthfully. (AN: the card it was called the nothing. Get it?)  
  
"....Okay...by the was you can call me Kagome." she said happily as she started to leave. "Bye."  
  
"Bye, Kagome." Both Sakura and Tomoyo said.  
  
"Daidouji-san." said one of Tomoyo's bodyguards.  
  
"Hai." she said.  
  
"When your ready let us know."  
  
"Hai." she said then turned to Sakura and Syaoran. "Shall we look around?"  
  
"But what about Tsukishiro-san and your brother." Syaoran said, saying the last part a bit tense.  
  
"They both found part time jobs." Tomoyo responded.  
  
"But we've only been here one day." Sakura said  
  
"And were wasting our time, there places to go things to eat!" Kero said as he popped out of Sakura's bag.  
  
"Kero-chan!" she said as she grabbed him. "Someone will see...." she said but as she did she felt and evil energy. 'This energy is coming from the direction that girl went. I have to go help.' she thought as she speed off without a word to her companions.  
  
"Oi! Sakura." Kero said as he rushed after her.  
  
"Sakura..." the other two said and started after her moments later.  
  
Sakura was already racing up the steps of a shrine with Kero at her heals. "Kero-chan, I feel a bad energy coming from this place."  
  
"I feel it to. It probable has to do with that girl."  
  
"You felt it to? And here I thought you were asleep all day." She said with a smile.  
  
"Hey!" he argued but she already begun the spell to call her staff.  
  
"The Key that hides the powers of the stars,  
  
Reveal your true form before me.  
  
I, Sakura, command you under contract!  
  
Release!" She yelled as her staff appeared and her symbol (AN: the thing under her.) disappeared as she kept running. When she reached the top she saw Kagome standing protect fully in front of her brother. (Sakura assumed.) She had a bow drawn and pointing to the ulgyest thing Sakura had ever seen. It was a big ugly demon.  
  
"Ku Ku Ku.... give me the Shikon shards." the demon said.  
  
"No!" Kagome said as she shot her arrow, which missed. She turned her head towards Sakura and fear was in her eyes as the demon did the same. "Kinomoto-san run!" she yell.   
  
The demon turned toward Sakura and attacked. And Kagome closed her eyes.  
  
"Jump!" Kagome heard Sakura yell. When she opened her eyes Sakura was in front of her with her staff pointed at the demon.   
  
"Kinomoto?"  
  
"Run away you two!" she said. Then the demon attacked again but this time a big lion with wings blasted a fireball at it.  
  
'What's going on?' Kagome asked herself confused.   
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura said as the demon turned on Kero and started to wack at him as if he was a fly. "Fly! Sword!" she called out as wings appeared on her back and her staff became a sword.   
  
She flew up and managed to cut the demon but it moved which forced her to try again. As she went in for her second attack the demon swung it arm at her and sent her flying toward the small shrine. She crashed thought the roof.   
  
"Kinomoto!!" Kagome called.  
  
"Sakura!!!" said Kero as he went after her (in his false form now.)  
  
Sakura was barley conscience anymore, her wings had disappeared and her sword had turned back into the staff. She took out a card, which through her hazy vision, she thought to be Float. She touched she staff to it and said, "Release." and as a bright pink light surrounded her she fell un-conscience.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In a small restaurant not very far from the shrine, a plate could be heard be falling and then shattering in to many pieces as food splattered all over the floor.   
  
"Yuki! What's wrong." Touya said as he approached Yukito, who was paler that usual.  
  
"...S-sakura...she's disappeared." he said trembling.  
  
Touya took hold of his hand. "Yuki, she's with Tomoyo and to my dislike the Gaki..." he said but Yukito only became more nervous. At this point customers were starting to stare, but neither cared. "What makes you think she's disappeared?"  
  
"...Yue..." is all he said before he broke free from Touya and left the restaurant.   
  
Touya started after him but the manager called him back saying that he had no other help, so Touya was forced to stay. But as he did he was very worried about Yukito and especially his sister.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Kinomoto!!" Kagome said.  
  
"Now that, that's out of the way." the demon said coming up to Kagome.  
  
"Lightning!!!" someone screamed.  
  
The lightning hit the demon right where Sakura had cut and then a sword cut through and the demon was no more.  
  
"Where is she?!" asked a voice close to Kagome as he pointed the sword at her. She recognized it as Li-kun's.  
  
"....ugh..." was Souta's response.  
  
"....ugh..." was Kagome's response.   
  
"Don't play stupid!" he said as Tomoyo came up to him.  
  
"Li-kun.." she said.  
  
And that was when it hit Kagome, of who Syaoran reminded her of. It was Inuyasha. But before she could tell what had happen the sky darkened and coming down on he was a white angle.  
  
"Where's my Mistress?" he asked, sort of demanded.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
"I'm not going back for her." Inuyasha said stubbornly. He had been wandering around for hours only to find him self back at the place where he started, on the floor in front of the well. He leaned back and closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.  
  
She felt herself land on solid ground and opened her eyes a bit to see that around her was dark but high above her was light. She closed her eyes and opened then again. She sat up and noticed that Kero was on her stomach watching her every move. "Kero-chan..." she said as she sat fully up.   
  
"Sakura are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah...where are we?"   
  
"In a well."  
  
"...I can see that, but where's the well?" she said to him with a smile. But then she heard a light noise. "Do you hear that?" she whispered.   
  
"Yeah..." he said.  
  
She picked up her necklace and said 'Release' and it transformed again into her staff. "Jump." she called in a low voice. Small wings appeared on her shoes as she jumped up and out of the well with Kero following.  
  
When she landed all she saw was a boy about her brother's age, sleeping while hugging his sword. It was a cute sight. But was even cuter was his ears.   
  
"Kawaii..." Sakura said as she moved forward to touch them.   
  
"S-sakura..." Kero warned but it was to late she was already rubbing the ears.  
  
In a second Inuyasha's eyes flashed open and he stood up and asked, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I'll ask again, where is my Mistress?" the angle demanded to Kagome and the others.  
  
"Yue-san, she had disappeared by the time we had gotten here." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Souta, go inside..." Kagome said to him as the two kids explained to the angel.  
  
"Hai, but will, you be ok...." he said in a low voice.  
  
"Yes, now go!" she said as she drew an arrow and pointed it at the group. After Souta was at a safe distance. She said, "Tell me what's going on! Other wise, I'll....shoot....."  
  
Syaoran face never changed, Tomoyo looked a little surprised, but Yue , even with his poker face, looked like it was a joke.  
  
"You can not be serious. You, challenge me, in a contest of archery." he said.  
  
Kagome fired. And in an instant Yue had caught the arrow. It glowed a bright blue and he took the stance to fire as a bow appeared.  
  
"Where is Sakura-sama?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. She was thrown into the small shrine and then there was a light. She might of passed into the Feudal Era....but I don't know how, because it never let anyone but me thought before." she said. "Now tell me, who are you."  
  
Yue, nor anyone answered, instead he said, "Take me to this small shrine."   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I said who the hell are you?" Inuyasha repeated as Sakura just stared at him.  
  
"....Ah! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to....but....I'm Kinomoto Sakura." she said as she bowed.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay, whatever, your Kagome's friend right?" he asked looking at Sakura uniform.   
  
"Hai...demo...Kagome-chan was being attacked by a demon....and then I tried to help....and I ended up here." she said slowly as if explaining to herself.  
  
Inuyasha looked as if her was panicked. 'Kagome was being attacked. I have to help her.' but as he turned his back on Sakura and faced the well a bright white light came from it. Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome and other people.  
  
Kagome climbed out and so did the others.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she said. 'He was worried..wait how did he know?...' Kagome thought as she saw Sakura and responded. "Yeah, I'm alright."  
  
Inuyasha turned back and glared back at Sakura for putting Kagome in danger. But then she snapped her fingers and said, "I know who you remind me of!" But by that time she had noticed the others. "Syaoran, Tomoyo, Yue-san, what are all of you doing here?"  
  
"Were here to find you." Syaoran said.  
  
"Sakura your not hut are you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine." she said with a smile. "Yue-san, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, thank you." he said.  
  
"Wow." she said looking between Yue and Inuyasha. "You have the same hair and eye color as him."  
  
"Yeah, you look like you could be related." Tomoyo said all the while recording this.  
  
Inuyasha and Yue looked at each other. But before either could say anything, someone saying "Kagome!!" could be heard and a small fox cub jumped on Kagome.  
  
"Shippo-chan!" she said as she hugged him.  
  
"Kagome, I thought you weren't going to come back because of Inuyasha..." he said as he sniffed.  
  
"Ah, Shippo, of corse I would have come back. Even if Inuyasha had said mean things."  
  
"I said mean things?!" Inuyasha responded about to get into another argument. But then Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, came walking up. Kirara stopped and started growling at Sakura and the others. She then turned into her demon form and Yue stepped protect fully in front of the three kids.  
  
"You think that's impressive don't you?" said a familiar voice with the Osaka accent, as Kero appeared.  
  
"Huh? A stuffed animal?" both Inuyasha and Shippo asked.  
  
Kero floated eye length with Inuyasha and started. "I am the guardian of the Sakura card, Kerberos. And my true form is really, really cool!" he said then started to laugh like a maniac. Everybody sweat dropped and Kirara started to growl at Kero, who in turn turned in to his true form. Since he was bigger than Kirara he had the advantage. "I could just...."  
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura said knowing where he was heading.  
  
"I brought you here so now you have to tell me, who are you?" Kagome said. Sakura agreed and they all headed for Kaede's hut.   
  
(AN) Ah! What going to happen? What will Kagome and the others find out? What happen to Touya!? AH!....I have to wait just like you....for Mariku182 to right. So please review and encourage her to hurry up! Also tell me if you like the first chapter and any comments are accepted. Onegai Mariku-chan hurry!~Ja ne~ 


	2. A New Journey Starts

Disclaimer: To all you people out there we wish to ask a question..... Are you stupid or just pretending? Of course we do not own Card Captor Sakura or Inuyasha. So DON'T SUE!!!  
  
By: YamiSakura989 and Mariku182  
  
Chapter Two:   
  
... ugh...  
  
A New Journey Starts  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What type of cards are they?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I thought cards were only for games." Sango said.  
  
"For the hundredth time! They're magic cards!" Syaoran said loudly to the group. It had been a full three hours of trying to explain to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango that the cards were magic. Then it was the fact that they thought magic was evil, then it was that them arguing about the fact that card are just for games, like Kagome had told them.   
  
Sakura and the other had given up on getting them to understand. She was just watch everything and wondering how she and the others got there. "Anou...Yue-san, do you know how we got here?" she asked the Moon guardian who was staring, out of the makeshift door of Kaede's house, and up at the night sky.   
  
"You activated the 'Time' card." he said.  
  
"I did?" Sakura said not remembering doing that. But then she remember when she was falling through the well she had released a card. "But I didn't mean to..I thought it was 'Float'"  
  
"Hmm...but that does not change the fact that you did released it and it did it's job. As for us, I was able to lock on to the magic you left in the well and by using that, find my way to you." he said.  
  
"...Ah!" she said remembering. "What happened with Oniichan?" she asked to him.  
  
"...." was Yue response, but before he was able to respond to her question Kero called Sakura's name.  
  
"Oi, Sakura," he said tugging on her skirt.  
  
"...What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Why is that cat staring at me?" he asked. Sakura looked to where he was looking, and it was true the cat, Kirara, was staring at him from across the room where she was sitting next to Sango.  
  
"Maybe it's because Kero-chan threatened her." she said looking at him. "Really, I've never known you to be mean." she said.  
  
"It was a joke." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I don't think she understood." Sakura said.  
  
"Suppi would've understood."  
  
"Kero-chan, could it be that you miss Suppi-chan?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"No way! He's my rival!" Kero said while flexing a muscle and having fire in his eyes.  
  
"I think you should apologize."  
  
"But..it was a joke..." he argued.  
  
"Kero-chan." Sakura said seriously.   
  
"Fine..." he said as he walked over to Sakura's bag and started to dig inside it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura question.  
  
Kero continue digging and then said, "Ah! I found it!" as he held up a container. "Pudding! It solves all problems!" he said happily.  
  
Sakura only smiled at Kero as he floated away towards Kirara. He sat down and stared forward, as Kirara stared at the side of his head.   
  
'Gezz, she can't take a joke....I'm lucky looks can't kill..." he thought. He took a deep breath and looked at Kirara. "Yo!" he said, which gained him an even stronger glare. "Ugh, listen about before....I didn't mean it, and to show I'm sorry, I'll share my pudding with you!" he said then ripped off the cover of the pudding container and placed it in front of Kirara to take the first bite. "Go on. It's good!"  
  
Kirara looked at the container, then at Kero's smiling face, then back at the container, before she turned her nose up at it and walked away.   
  
Kero floated back to Sakura.  
  
"Kero-chan...sigh you tried, at least"  
  
"Yeah, it's not my fault she's rude....oh well!" he said as he dug into the pudding cup happily as if the whole thing with Kirara never happened.  
  
Sakura smiled at Kero and then looked over to where Syaoran and Tomoyo where still trying to explain magic to Inuyasha. It was a funny sight, Inuyasha was sitting doggy style with his eyes wide showing some confusion, while Syaoran looked stressed out as if he wanted to hurt Inuyasha, and Kagome, who was sitting next to Inuyasha, looked board, Miroku and Sango were next to each other listening to Syaoran, and Tomoyo, of course, recording the whole thing.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, let me try." she said as she walked up to them.   
  
"Don't expect to get very far." he said as he got up and walked out of the hut.  
  
Sakura took a seat right in front of Inuyasha. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"What do you want?" he said, back to his normal self, as he move back a little.  
  
"Magic, anou....how can I explain it?....It's like....magic..." she said slowly again as if to herself. Then she laughed at the last part nervously. "Ugh...Ah!" she said, then got up and walked to her book bag. She picked it up and went back to sit front of Inuyasha. She opened the top of the bag and pink cards came out and made a circle around her and Inuyasha. "These are the Star Cards..." she said as Tomoyo interrupted.  
  
"'Sakura Cards' ne?" she said.  
  
Sakura blushed a little, it still made her embarrassed that the cards were named after her. But she would have to get over that because Tomoyo wasn't ever going to let her forget that they were the 'Sakura card', which she had so proudly named. "...Hai, Sakura cards. They are magic." she said as Inuyasha took a hold of one of the cards. "But magic has to be used responsibly...." she said with a smile.   
  
Inuyasha, wasn't listening, he was busy looking at the card in his hand. It had a star on the top and at the bottom it said a word, in a language that Inuyasha didn't understand. The picture in the middle was of a white little girl. She had long white hair, with green ribbons on the side pieces of her hair. On her forehead was a small mirror and in her hands she held a mirror that Inuyasha knew.  
  
"Kanna..." he said.  
  
Kagome looked over his shoulder at the card in his hand and it was true, there were certain similarities between 'The Mirror' card girl and Naraku's incarnation, Kanna.   
  
"I don't think that one is connected with the other." Miroku said as he and Sango got up to look at the card.  
  
"But you have to admit that the hair and mirror do resembles Kanna's" Sango said.  
  
"Hoe....What are you talking about?" Sakura asked as she took back her card from Inuyasha.   
  
"Who is Kanna?" Tomoyo asked as she continued to record everything.  
  
"Kanna is the incarnation of Naraku." Sango said.  
  
"And Naraku is the villain that has deceived all of us in order to obtain and pollute the Shikon no Tama." Miroku said.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama's..." Kagome said but got interrupted.  
  
"The jewel of four souls...." Yue said.  
  
"Yeah, how do you know?" she questioned.  
  
"Clow Reed use to speak of it. But even he couldn't fine it."  
  
"Demo, what would Clow-san want with the Shikon no Tama?" sakura asked.  
  
"Clow...Clow...I've heard that name before." Miroku said as he scratched his chin in thought.  
  
When Sakura looked back towards Yue he was gone and the makeshift door could be seen closing. She sighed and looked back at the others. "So what's the Shikon no Tama?" she asked.  
  
"It's a jewel that when complete, you can make on wish. But as individual fragments it can become polluted and evil. As the shards grow more evil, the more it strengthens a demons youkai. It also affects people with dark hearts in a similar way. Our job is to make sure the fragments don't fall into the wrong hands and to collect them to make it whole again." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh...." Sakura said very confused but not about to ask for another explanation that would get her further confused.   
  
"Well, now that we're done talking about magic and Naraku...." Miroku said as he approached Sakura and took her hands.  
  
"Hoe?" she said.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you Sakura-sama." Miroku said as Sango prepared to hit him.  
  
"What is it?..... I'll help you." she said with determination in her voice.   
  
"My family was cursed long ago.."  
  
"How sad, Kero-chan how can I cure a curse?" she asked over her shoulder.  
  
"It depends on what curse it is." he said floating up to her, with a belly full of pudding.  
  
"What type..." she said before Miroku interrupted her.  
  
"Sakura-sama will you bear my child?" he asked.  
  
"Hoe...." both she and Kero said before it sunk in. "HOEEEEE!!!!!" both yelled.  
  
"What are you insane!!" Kero growled.  
  
Sakura was beat red, embarrassed about what she was just asked. She turned around and walked out of the hut.   
  
"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she followed her. In the background they could here a very upset Sun guardian and Sango's voice yelling Hentai!!   
  
They walked out into the brisk night air and continued walking some ways and then stopped when they spotted Syaoran in a tree.  
  
He looked down at Sakura still red face. "What happened?" he asked as he jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of the girls. Tomoyo started to giggle and Sakura grew a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Ugh...it was nothing...really." Sakura managed. After a few seconds her face was back to normal and she, Syaoran, and Tomoyo, were sitting on the floor discussing what they should do.  
  
"No one knows where we are...." Syaoran said.  
  
"And us being here might cause problems not to mention that our parents will be worried about us." Tomoyo said.  
  
"But, we were brought here for a reason...I just don't know what it is yet." Sakura said thinking about what it could be.  
  
"Sakura it could just be coincidence." Tomoyo said  
  
"No, Sakura's right, there are no such things as coincidences." Syaoran said to Tomoyo.  
  
"Kero said the same thing when we went to China and look what happened there." Sakura said. "We were brought here for a reason and I think we should stay here for a while. What do you guys think?"  
  
"If you're staying then so will I!" Tomoyo said while holing up the camera to Sakura. "And I'll call it...Sakura's Time adventure!" she said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"...To..moyo-chan." Sakura said feeling a little embarrassed.   
  
"Me too..."  
  
"Huh..." Sakura said as she turned to Syaoran.  
  
"I'm staying to."  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran-kun." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"For what?" he said.  
  
"Staying with me, with us, I'm sure what ever happens, we'll be able to defeat it as long as we stick together." Sakura said smiling to him and then to Tomoyo.   
  
"But there is still the problem that we will be missing school and about what we are going to tell our parents." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hmm...I know! I can use 'The Mirror' card." Sakura said.  
  
"That won't work." said a new voice. They all turned around and saw Yue. "You would be casting a spell over time and that would take a lot of your magic." he continued.  
  
"And you would have to hold three separate images. Which would take up more of your magic." Syaoran said.  
  
"Hmm..." Sakura said understanding but disappointed.  
  
"What we need is someone on the out side to help us." Tomoyo said and then started to think. "That's it Touya-kun."  
  
"Oniichan??" Sakura said. "What about him?"  
  
"He can cover for us. But now we need someone to tell him what's going on."  
  
"I don't think he'll be happy about this..." Sakura said as she stood up. "Yue-san" she said with a smile.  
  
"I understand." he said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Hoe...You understand what? I was going to offer you my seat...."  
  
"..." Yue said as he turned back..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(AN):Should I end it there? What will happen? Will Yue sit down?!! No....I'll continue................   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back in the a hut, after Kero had final let Miroku off the hook and left, Inuyasha and the others were sitting in a circle discussing their present situation.  
  
"They know were the well is, we can't let them just go back and tell everyone." Kagome said to the group.  
  
"Yes, that would cause some problems." Miroku said massaging his bruised head.  
  
"Houshi-dono is right." Sango said.   
  
"I'm glad you agree with me Sango." Miroku said as his hand crept towards her bottom and caressed it.  
  
Sango blushed out of frustration and embarrassment . She raise here weapon and brought it down of the monk's head. "Don't over thrill yourself."  
  
"Forgive me, my hands have a mind of there own. Bad hands!" he said as he hit his own hand. (AN: This was in my other story New times, new friends. Haha. Running out of ideas....)   
  
"But it's not like we don't have something on them..." Inuyasha said continuing the conversation.  
  
"Are you suggesting we blackmail them?" Kagome asked disbelieving. "I didn't think that you would do that."  
  
"That's not what I'm saying...." Inuyasha said exasperated.  
  
"I think what Inuyasha is suggesting is that you keep their secret and they keep yours." said a new voice from the door. They turned around and faced Kaede. Kaede walked past the group and put down herbs and many other healing remedies.  
  
"Welcome back Kaede-sama." Kagome said.  
  
"That would indeed solve our problem." Miroku said causing everyone's attention to be drawn to him.   
  
"And that's what we'll do. Good there faster those kids leave the fast we'll be able to look for Naraku." Inuyasha said.  
  
"They're only kids, they'll have to spend the night here with us. We can leave tomorrow." Kagome said.  
  
"'WE' is to many people." Inuyasha said. "That 'school' thing isn't as important as finding Naraku and taking back the jewel shards. So you'll stay." he said.  
  
Shippo jumped up and hit Inuyasha in the head. "Baka Inuyasha, putting your foot in your mouth again, remember what we said before."  
  
'That's right. They had said she might not come back if I didn't apologize.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He snapped out of his thought and grabbed Shippo by his tail and dangled him upside down. "Who's putting their foot in their mouth!!"  
  
Kagome was confused by shook it off. "Inuyasha...I'll be back in two days. And I have to make sure that these kids don't tell anyone." she said.  
  
"So you're not mad." he said suddenly.  
  
"Huh...Why would I be mad?" she asked  
  
"You forgot! About our fight earlier!" he said.  
  
"...hmm.." Kagome said in thought and then she remembered. "Oh...that! I not angry any more." she said with a smile.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Unknown to Inuyasha and the rest a certain sun guardian was listening in.  
  
"They think Kerberos would just leave...." Kero said to himself in the shadows of the room. "To protect Sakura. I have to see if these people are honorable. Nothing gets past me!" he said with a few giggles.  
  
Kirara thought she had heard something and looked into the shadows of the room. But Kero had successfully masked his magic and sent so she saw nothing, but she was still wary of what might be in the shadows. She started to pace around protect full around her mistress and her friends.  
  
'It seem Inuyasha doesn't trust us.' Kero thought as he continued to watch.  
  
"Feh. But this is all your fault." Inuyasha said.  
  
"My fault, what do you mean?" Kagome said irritated.  
  
"You brought them here. And then I wake up to that girl rubbing my ears!" Inuyasha said upset, especially the part about Sakura rubbing his ears.  
  
'So it's not us that he doesn't trust. It's Sakura. He might be smarter than he looks.' Kero thought.  
  
"And...It's not like you don't trust them is it?.....Oh! You really don't trust them. But there just kids." Kagome said.  
  
"With that magic thing, it makes them to strong for their own good." Sango said.  
  
"I'm not afraid of those kids. It's just that girl she has no evil energy around her and her power is overflowing....and strong power like that attracts people who want to steal it." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You mean Naraku...." Kagome said.  
  
"Naraku or anyone, Lady Kagome, Inuyasha's right. She would be a target for the demons to find." Miroku said.  
  
"And an easy one at that!" Inuyasha added.  
  
'Not as stupid as he looks but still stupid.' Kero thought. 'With Sakura's magic powers any demon could take over the world.'  
  
"And her staying her would only mean one more weak human for me to protect." Inuyasha said gaining him glares from his companions.  
  
'She's strong enough to take care of herself, stupid .' Kero thought. He had seen enough to know the people were trustworthy, not the brightest but trustworthy none the less.   
  
"But even if Naraku does come, she wouldn't give up her magic with out a fight." Kagome said trying to defend Sakura.  
  
"You're too kind with strangers Kagome, she's weak." Inuyasha said.  
  
At this Kero wanted to blow his cover and yell at Inuyasha. He was way off, Sakura might be hyper, absentminded, modest, and naive but she was not weak. She had proven that against Yue and Clow Reed's reincarnation, Eriol.   
  
Kero floated carefully, to be unnoticed by the group, out of the door. The night air calmed him down. Inuyasha say Sakura was weak go him upset but what made him even more upset was that he could defend her.   
  
He spotted them. Sakura was standing up looking in Yue's direction with a confuse look on her face and Yue was looking at her with a little disbelief in shown in his neural featured.   
  
"Sakura-sama," Yue said. Kero could tell that he was going to suggest something, he always looked uncomfortable doing that or speaking out. Kero and Yue had been together for many years and he could tell, and even though they hadn't been with their Mistress with a long time, she could also tell how Yue felt even by his subtle change in attitude.  
  
"Yue-san, you don't want to sit. It's fine." she said with a smile. "...And for Oniichan, I guess I should send Kero-chan...." she said everyone gave her a weird look.   
  
"Ugh, your brother and I don't get along very well...." Kero said floating up, unlike Yue, he didn't have any problem speaking his mind.  
  
"Kero-chan...it's just that you're the smallest and would take the least amount of magic to send." she said.  
  
Kero was impressed, she had grown a lot in the year since she caught the last card and made it her own. Before she would of rushed into anything and drain her magic, but with the train he had given her and support from Eriol, she had become wiser and that made Kero happy. "Yue should go." Kero said. "He won't look as obvious in Tokyo or even in Tomoeda, if he changes into Yukito and your brother doesn't treat him like a loud mouth toy."  
  
"Hn..that's what you are. A loud mouth stuffed animal." Syaoran said while pointing his finger which was a big mistake. Kero bite into his finger and then "Hpmh."  
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura scolded. "Yue-san you go, seeing as Kero can't behave himself!" she said looking back at him, who was now in a glaring contest with Syaoran.  
  
"Yes." he said.  
  
"Tell Oniichan I'm sorry for leaving him alone. Hey! You should stay with him." she said.   
  
Yue shook his head, "No, I have my promise to him which I must keep. And that would drain your magic." he said.  
  
"We should be heading back to the hut." Tomoyo said. "The other must be worried about us."  
  
"Yeah.." Sakura said "Ja ne, Yue-san." she said with a smile to him as she turned around and began to push Syaoran and pull Kero to the hut.   
  
"Yue-san..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hai"   
  
"I need you to get something for me...." Tomoyo said then told him what she need. "Will you do me this favor?"  
  
"I will." and with that Yue left to the present.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(AN) I'm tired!!! It's 11:40 at night and I'm typing this. Oh well! I just what to thank everyone who reviewed.   
  
To: *~Jewels * ~ I know I talked to you but again I thank you for reading my story! Now you have to read the other one.  
  
To: White Fox 612: Of course I'll be your friend! ^-^ Sorry I haven't mailed you, but, it took long to write this (and all my free time) and also I'm writing my other story so....I'm stressed out and all that plus school...it's a surprise I'm not insane yet....And you should read my other story it's Inu x-over with YuYu, it's good, I like it at least. Please review again and tell me what's bad and what's good, Ok?  
  
To everyone else: Thank you!! ^-^  
  
Just to let everyone know this is YamiSakura989 typing, my cousin (Mariku 182) will do the next chapter other wise every bad things will happen to her. (Insert evil laugh). So forgive all of the spelling errors, I suck at spelling and if you point it out I will hit you with a floppy disk!   
  
Please if you read this, Review. I need to know what all of you like and don't like so I can improve my story. Flames are accepted, but let me tell you that, I will cry if you flame me, so please constructive criticism. Any suggestion are also welcomed and if you want.... I'll be your friend too! If you review. So review, even if it's just to say hi!   
  
To all a Happy Valentines Day! ~Ja ne!~ 


	3. The cover up and leaning to deal with it

Continuing Life  
  
By: YamiSakura989  
  
Chapter Three:   
  
The cover up and leaning to deal with it.  
  
Touya had been working at the restaurant since Yukito had started acting weird and left and with every passing minute he became more and more nervous. 'Damn it! Where the hell is he! Yuki, Sakura, what happened to you guys?' at this point he slammed his hand down on the table. 'And all I'm doing is standing here!' again he slammed his fist. People were starting to stare but he kept his head down and paid no attention.  
  
"What did the table ever do to you?" said a very familiar voice with a small chuckle. Touya lifted his head and came face to face with the smiling Yukito.  
  
"Yuki..." Touya said as he walked up to him and then he grabbed Yukito and pulled him into a hug and then he pushed him back. "Don't ever scare me like that again! Are you okay? And where's Sakura, is she hurt, I knew I should of not trusted that Chinese Gaki, I'll give him a piece of my mind!" he said while rolling up his sleeves.  
  
"Touya," Yukito said as he pulled Touya into a seat, so he wouldn't go running around Tokyo looking for his sister. "Sakura's fine, she's just...."  
  
"What is it? Where is she?!"   
  
"In...." Yukito said trying to find words that would be less shocking.   
  
"The hospital!" Touya said.  
  
Yukito looked at his paranoid friend with a confused look on his face. 'He's always a bit paranoid with her, but this time more than usually.' "Sakura-chan's not in the hospital. She is not hurt." he said then yawned. Suddenly every thing went blurry.  
  
Touya looked at Yukito and he could of sworn that his hair had flashed white. He shook it off as Yukito put his head onto his palm and then smiled. "Are you okay? You look exhausted?" Touya asked.  
  
Yawn "Yue's using a lot of magic to hold my form, and since Sakura is no long in this time he is not able to obtain more magic from her." Yukito said then yawned again.  
  
"No longer in this time...." Touya repeated and then it hit him. "What the hell do you mean 'No longer in this time'!!" he jumped up practically yelling. The whole restaurant went silent and Touya could feel many pairs of eyes resting on him. "Hn." he said as he sat back down and waited for Yukito's responce.  
  
He quickly explained and said. "You'll have to cover for us while we are gone."  
  
Touya understood and looked back at Yukito, "I'll think of something to tell everyone, are you going strait back?"   
  
He shook his head as a yawn escaped him. "No, Tomoyo asked Yue to get her something, why?"  
  
"You should get some clothes for all of them, and I'm pretty sure you and the stuffed animal would probably die with out sweets, so candy as well." he said with a smirk.  
  
Yukito nodded he especially liked the part about candy. He exited the restaurant with one last smile at Touya and then disappeared into the night.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Sakura had started out dragging Syaoran and Kero, but soon she felt her energy draining from her, she slowed down her pace and tailed behind her two bickering travailing companions. She continued walking and the only thing good about her losing this much energy was that it meant that Yue had gotten through safely. She smiled and then she lost her footing. As she was about to hit the groung she heard Syaoran call her name. He had caught her and was now shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Oi! Sakura are you okay?"  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as she raced up an knelt beside her friend.  
  
"Yue must have gone through, and have changed into Yukito, she'll be fine as long as he gets back here soon." Kero said.  
  
"Really, I'm fine." Sakura said as she stood up and turned back to them with a smile. "See."   
  
They started to walk bact to Kaede's hut and to their surprise they found Kagome and Inuyasha in an argument.  
  
"Wench, you not going back and that's all."  
  
"I have to go back, other wise I'll end up like you, not even able to remember one persons name!" she said very upset.   
  
"I know your name!"   
  
"Then! Use it!" she yelled back. "I'll be leaving tomorrow with them, weather you like it or not!  
  
"W..."  
  
"Sit!"   
  
Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "I didn't even say anything!" he said still pinned to the ground.  
  
"I knew what you were going to say." she said then turned around and saw Sakura and the others. "Ah! You're back, We're going to stay here for the night and tomorrow we'll go back."  
  
Sakura smiled at Kagome and then said. "We can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We have decided to stay." Sakura said with another smile.  
  
"What!! You can't stay. I'm not protecting a weak little human girl like you!" Inuyasha.  
  
At this both Syaoran and Kero started to yell at Inuyasha but Sakura stopped them.  
  
"I might be weak...." Sakura said stopping because Kero started to yell that she wasn't. "...But we came here for a reason, I don't know what that reason is but I won't be able to live with myself if I just left, knowing that I could have been of some help." Sakura said with determination in her voice.  
  
"You could get hurt." Miroku said.  
  
"You could get killed." Sango said.  
  
"You'll miss school...." Kagome said gaining her strange looks from everyone. "And your parents what will they say?"  
  
"My brother's taking care of that." Sakura said. "And the other stuff, I know we'll be fine."  
  
"Feh, do whatever you want....I don't care if you get yourselves killed."   
  
"Inuyasha! Be nicer! You got what you wanted too, I'm staying as well. We'll all stay then."  
  
Sakura looked at Inuyasha stubborn face and then started to laughed.  
  
"What is it?" he said in a way that made her laugh harder and just then Tomoyo got it and started to giggle. Everyone looked at the two girls as if they were insane.  
  
"Gomen nasai, demo....you remind me of when we first me Syaoran." Sakura said back to her normal self.  
  
"The way you present yourself, your attitude, the way you don't trust Sakura....It's exactly how Li-kun was before." Tomoyo said with a smile.  
  
Syaoran looked at Inuyasha and then said "Don't compare me to him." and then walked out of the hut.   
  
Inuyasha did the same but first said. "You're both insane."  
  
"sigh You know that what's I thought when I meet Li-kun too...." Kagome said to no one in particular.  
  
"Okay! It's been driving me crazy!" Shippo yelled causing everyone to remember that he was there.   
  
"What is it, Shippo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why is she holding up that little black box!" Shippo said pointing to Tomoyo.  
  
"To be honest I was wondering the same thing." Sango said.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Yue had already stopped at Sakura's house and was now in Tomoyo's room. The room was huge and could of served as a small apartment. It was dark, for night had fallen several hours ago, but Yue didn't mind, he saw well enough, the problem was that he really didn't know what he was looking for. All Tomoyo had said was that it would be in a bag under the bed. He walked to the bed and reached under it. There he found two bags. He open them and it had clothes and the other, also had clothes, but was heaver. He decided to take both and left.   
  
He reached Syaoran's and entered through the window, as he did he heard the phone ring. He went about gathering Syaoran's clothes and as he was about to leave someone called his name.  
  
"Yue-sama, the phone is for you." a man said. Yue turned around and saw Wei's kind face smiling at him holding up the phone.   
  
Yue walked over cautiously and took the phone. "Who is this?" he asked.  
  
"Now, now, that's no way to answer the telephone. You must first say hello and then ask politely who it is." said a very familiar voice.  
  
"Hiiragizawa." Yue said.  
  
"Don't sound so excited." he said sarcastically, "Actually, this is concerning Sakura and her trip into the past."  
  
Yue didn't ask how he knew, he remained silent and waited for him to continue.  
  
"I have already arrange for it to appear that both Sakura and Tomoyo were transferred to England and are staying here with me. As for Syaoran, he was transferred back to Hong Kon."  
  
"And Yukito? And what will you tell Touya" Yue asked.  
  
"I have arranged for Nakuru to take your place, claiming it as an exchange. And Touya I still need his help to pull this off." he said and then said in a more serious tone. "Watch out in the Feudal Era, there are many secrets and traps that not even I can predict." there was silence and then Eriol said, "Goodbye" to Yue and hung up.  
  
Yue turned back to Wei, who was now laying out the ceremonial robe that belonged to Syaoran.  
  
"Will you please take these also?" he asked.  
  
Yue nodded while picking up the robes and the bags and then left the way he had come. He only had one more stop and then he would go back to his Mistress.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back at the feudal Inuyasha had been walking for some time muttering something about how he could never act like such a stupid, no-it-all, Gaki! He continued to walk with his hands in is sleeves. He waled up to his favorite tree, the tree where he usually went to think, but this time someone had beaten him to the tree.  
  
"Hey, what the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
He got no responce form the very person he had been thinking about before, Syaoran.  
  
"That's my tree! Get out!"  
  
Syaoran turned to look at him and simply said "Not anymore."  
  
Inuyasha grumpily walked back to the hut, while cursing under his breath.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong? yawn" Kagome said as she open her eyes from the futon she was on.  
  
"That bratty kid stole my tree!" he practically yelled.  
  
"Not so loud...." Kagome said with another yawn, as she motioned to the other sleeping forms of Sakura (with Kero next to her head), Tomoyo, Sango (with her boomerang armed and ready just incase a certain monk tried anything), Kirara (next to Sango), Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was fighting to stay wake.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" she said with a smile.  
  
"Goodnight." he said as he sat down across from her.  
  
"Goodnight, Inuyasha."  
  
(AN) I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short! I wanted to make it longer but I couldn't...but for next time (if I get a lot of reviews) I'll write a lot more! I want to thank all of you people that reviewed. One of you said that how she be over flowing with power but be weak? Inuyasha says everyone's weak, he says that he, himself, is weak! So that why I wrote that. Any other question are welcomed and so are suggestions. So by til next time! 


	4. A new goal

Disclaimer: -sung in beat to My Will by: DREAM-  
  
I-I-I do not own this......  
  
Card captor Sakura is o-owned  
  
by Clamp and Inuyasha is own by Rumiko Takaha...shi....  
  
and I do not own this song either it is o-owned by Dream  
  
so please do not sue me I am broke and do not have money  
  
and I will not tor-ture you any more I am not evil....  
  
So please enjoy the stoory and please leave a re-view!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Continuing Life  
  
By: YamiSakura989  
  
Chapter 4:   
  
A new goal  
  
The night had passed and the morning had come. Kagome slow opened her eyes and blinked at her surroundings. She was shocked to find two girls and a guy wearing her school's uniform, sleeping in Kaede's hut. 'Oh my' she thought as she thought up excess to feed to the new arrivals. She stopped her train of thought and took a good look at the kids and then slowly the memories of last nights events started to come back to her, she had met a girl and that girl and her friends were now going to stay in the Feudal Era. Sigh 'Those kids don't know what they're getting into. I should try and talk them...'  
  
But before she could finish her train of thought, she heard someone being hit against the wall and Inuyasha yell. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Kagome got up and she saw who Inuyasha was yelling at. It was Yukito. "Tsukishiro-kun.....what are you doing here?"  
  
"Kagome, you know this guy?" Inuyasha said. By this point Sango, Shippo, Miroku were also awake and listening.  
  
"Ohayou, Higurashi-san." Yukito said in his natural happy voice, not even bothered that Inuyasha was holding him inches from the ground by his collar.  
  
"Oh...the snow bunny..." Kero said as he looked up and then went back to sleep, snugging closer to his mistress as he did so.   
  
"Inuyasha! Put him down!" Kagome yelled completely ignoring Inuyasha's question and Kero's weird comment.  
  
"Not until he tells me what I want to know!"   
  
Kagome not stratified with this answer and the rude treat meant of her upper schoolmate yelled "SIT"  
  
Inuyasha let go of Yukito before he felt him self in a way to familiar position.   
  
"Hoe?" came a small voice from the background. Sakura had woken up to a loud 'Thud' and thought it was Kero, that had knocked something over. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and focused her vision onto a girl standing in front of a boy, who was scrawled across the floor. Her gaze slowly traveled up to an another boy with gray hair, when she saw who it was she jumped up and went to greet the boy while shouting "Ohayou! Yukito-san!!"   
  
"Ohayou Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san, Li-kun!" he said back happily.  
  
Sakura turned around and saw that indeed her two friends were awake also, she greeted them as well. She smile, with her energy replenished she was in a better mood and was feeling like her usual cheerful self.   
  
"OK! What the hell is going on here and who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled as he recover from the spell.  
  
"Oh....You don't know Yukito do you?" Sakura said with a small frown as she tried to think of a way to explain it. "You remember Yue, right?"  
  
"The guy that looks like he has something shove up his ass,....yeah I remember." Inuyasha as Yukito looked embarrassed and sympathetic.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"He's...not....Yue is a very complicated person and you shouldn't judge him based on your first meeting, he is a really good person once you get to know him." Sakura defended.  
  
"Feh...whatever you say, what about him" Inuyasha said pointing to Yukito and starting to get impatient.  
  
Suddenly white wings covered Yukito's body and when they parted, there stood a very pissed off Yue. He sent a death glare toward Inuyasha and then turned to face his mistress. "Ohaya Sakura-sama."  
  
"Ohayo Yue-san." Sakura said, feeling bad for him.  
  
"I spoke with Touya and he has agreed to make a cover for you. Hiiragizawa has also agreed to help with that matter. As per your brother request I gathered clothes for the three of you." he said as he handed out the bags.  
  
"Who's that one for?" Sakura said pointing towards that big duffle bag that rested next to Kagome's yellow backpack.  
  
"....For Yukito and Kero...." is all he said when they heard the gleeful yells from Kero.  
  
"CAKE!! PUDDING!! CANDY!!" he shouted with stars in his eyes.   
  
"Ah! Kero-chan!" Sakura cried as she caught him by the tail as he tried to dive into the bag of sweets.   
  
"Ah!!" Tomoyo said causing everyone to look in her direction.  
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she made her way over to her friend, who's back was turned to her. Tomoyo turned around and in her hand was fabric. "Fabric...." Sakura knew where this was going, and she sighed.  
  
"Sakura your going to look so Kawaii in the new battle costume that I'm going to make for you." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Anou...Tomoyo-chan...." Sakura said in vain. She sighed, somehow this day was getting longer and longer by the minute.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a castle far far away  
  
Although it was day and the sun was now shining over the mountains, the room with it's one occupant was shrouded in shadows. The darkness had a eerie feeling to it, and it made you thing that all there was in the world was evil. But the one occupant of this room was not bothered by that feeling, it warded of unwanted company and the main reason he was not bothered by it was that he had created it. The feeling and extension of his aura wrapped around him and only grew stronger, feeding off of the almost completed Shikon no Tama, which itself was glowing in a dark aura.  
  
"Soon......soon I will have completed the jewel and then I will become the strongest." the one occupant of the room, a man by his voice, gave a twisted smile as he said this. His smile turned into a slight frown. "But still there is one in my way....." he said and then his smile reappeared. "I-nu-ya-sha..." he continued in a disgusted tone of voice as he sounded out the name of his rival. "Kanna!" he called.  
  
Entering the room was a little girl of no more than ten years of age. She was dressed in a white Kimono, and had white hair that was being pushed back slightly by the two flowers at the side of her head. She waked closer to the man, all the while holding on to a mirror.   
  
"Yes, Naraku." she said in an unemotional voice as she stopped right in front of the man.  
  
"Tell me, where are the others."   
  
"Kagura, is in her room, as is Kohaku." she replied.  
  
"Good. I believe it is time to move into our last faze of action. The last jewel shard is close, but I can not find its energy. But yet, I fell another strong presence...." he said the looked out of the window, as a bee type looking creature came in and landed on the ledge. "The Saimyoushou have found that Inuyasha has added three new members to his travailing party. One with strong power, power that might come in handy,.......Tell Kagura to go pay Inuyasha and friends a visit."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at Kaede's  
  
"Sa....sakura,.....why....." said the crying voice of Kero, as he watched his mistress giving out candy to the village kids, it was like she was stabbing him in the heart.  
  
"Kero-chan stop overeating, there no way we could carry all of this candy, and besides...." she said as she gave a chocolate bar to a little boy. "...I'm keeping more than enough to keep you and Yukito...." she stopped, Yukito, although skinny could eat, and sometimes it made people wonder if he had a bottomless hole for a stomach. So, she was sure he could eat all of this, but the fact remained that it was way too much. "Kero!" she said when saw that he was wrestling with a little boy for a pudding cup.   
  
"AH! Demon!" the little boy cried.  
  
"Fine! We'll keep the rest, but you'll have to carry it." she said as she saw the little boy go crying back to his mother. And with that they headed back to Kaede's hut. But before they got there Sakura stopped.  
  
"What wrong?" Kero asked.  
  
"I have a strange feeling that's all....like something bad is going to happen." she said as she stared into the forest. "Ugh...maybe it's just my imagination...let's keep going, the others are waiting." she said then continued on the path.  
  
"Having second thoughts, little girl?" Inuyasha voice asked her as she entered the hut. He looked annoyed that they were still in the village.  
  
Sakura smiled at him and said. "Not at all."   
  
"All right, now that we are all ready, we should leave." Miroku said.  
  
"Alright!" Sakura said and with that Inuyasha and company, with it's four and ½ (Kero's the half, because he's not a person but counts because he talks a lot.) new members left the village.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Present Time  
  
"Class it has just come to my attention that Higurashi has been in a car accident and is currently in a coma." said the teacher with a sad look on his face.  
  
The class gasped and many of the females of the class cried for their classmate that had such rotten luck. It was only recently that Kagome had gotten over the laryngitis.   
  
"The family has sent her to relatives to recuperate and hopefully she will be rejoining us soon. And with that said please take out you Biology books." the teacher said and then heard the collective groan of the class as he went about writing notes on the board.   
  
Later that day   
  
"Hojo....have you heard what happened to Kagome...." Yuka said sniffing, she, Eri, and Ayume walked up to Hojo and Kinomoto. All three had taken the news really rough and had been crying most of the day.  
  
"No, what?" Hojo asked.  
  
".......She got ran over!!" Eri wailed.  
  
"I heard that it was a hit and run......." Ayume said thought her tears.  
  
".....That's horrible! Do they know who did it?......." Hojo asked.  
  
"Not that we've heard of." Yuka said.  
  
Touya thought that all of this was ridiculous, partly because he knew that it was a lie. Yukito had said that Kagome was in the past as well. And also, he thought that it was really mean for Higurashi to make her friends worry like that. He shrugged and was about to walk away when he heard his name being called. He turned around and immediately regretted it. He was forced to the ground as a person with a lot of hair landed on him.  
  
"Get off me!" he yelled.   
  
"Touya!" the person said as they clung on even tighter. It didn't take a genius to tell who it was. It was Touya's worst nightmare come back to haunt him.  
  
"Akizuki-san.....Get off!"  
  
"Na-ku-ru. Call me Nakuru." She said as she got up off of him and offered a hand to him. Touya got up by himself and was about to ask what she was doing here but of course they had been causing a scene and the people to witness the scene spoke up.  
  
"Kinomoto-kun, who is this, is she your girl friend?" Hojo asked.  
  
"No!/Yes!" Both Touya and Nakuru answered at the same time. Nakuru clinged on to his arm and said. "There's no need to deny it....."  
  
Touya was shocked, Nakuru was the last person that he had expected to see.   
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Akizuki-san, I'm Hojo!"  
  
"It's nice to meet you too!" She said with a small bow, all the while still clinging on to Touya, who was still shocked.   
  
"What brings you here?" questioned Yuka, who was a bit disappointed to find out that Kinomoto had a girl friend.   
  
"I'm part of a student exchange program, and they had told me that I would be exchanging with Tsukishiro-kun. And that's why I'm here and he's not."  
  
"Really? I didn't know our school had and exchange program......." Eri said. Nakuru smiled at her nervously and then she continued, "Where are you from?"  
  
"England."  
  
"Wow, that's far." Ayume said. "But what surprises me is how well you speak Japanese, no accent or anything."  
  
"I've studied Japanese all my life. And now, To-ya, if you would be so kind as to show me to the principals office, I'd be really grateful." she said.  
  
Touya pulled his arm away from her and motion for her to follow. He sighed it was going to be a very long year. 'Yuki please come back soon......' he thought.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah-choo!" Yukito sneezed.  
  
"Bless you!" Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, I think some one is taking about me." he said.  
  
It was about noon and the group had walked very far. So far they had passed three villages. But they kept going. 'To Where' Sakura did not know but she was enjoying the scenery. The past look so beautiful, she couldn't help but feel bad that in years to come the humans would be responsible for destroying all that beauty.   
  
"Anou....." She spoke up. "Where exactly are we going?" she asked.  
  
"Huh....um...how can I explain it." Kagome said as she looked back at Sakura.  
  
"We're searching for Naraku!" Inuyasha responded rudely.  
  
"So in other words you don't know where he is and you're blindly searching for him. Like a needle in a haystack." Syaoran said.  
  
Inuyasha spun around and glared at Syaoran, who in turn glared back. "It's not like we're playing card games here. Naraku's hidden himself and I doubt you'll be able to find him."  
  
"I bet we'd have a better shot than you do." Syaoran said back, equally as mean as Inuyasha had spoken to him.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Both Kagome and Sakura had moved in front of them to a void a fight.  
  
"They aren't the enemy Inuyasha, you'll have to learn to get along with them." Kagome said.  
  
"She's right, you two will have to learn to get along, no good can be done if we're busy fighting each other." Sakura said.  
  
"I will if he will." Both said at the same time.  
  
"Syaoran....." Sakura said as she looked in to his eyes. He looked back and saw that she was pleading with him to get along, that she really wanted to befriend and help these people. He really never could say no to her but he did have his reputation to uphold. So he walked past her and the others and then called back, "Are we going or what?"  
  
Sakura smiled and went to join him in the front of the group. Inuyasha looked at the two of them as they walked on.   
  
"What are you waiting for lets go, Inuyasha." Kagome said. He started to move but she stopped him by pulling on his sleeve. "Inuyasha, please make an effort to get along with them. I know this inconveniences you, by having to protect others but you'll never know this might turn out for the better. Just promise me that you'll try."   
  
"Feh." was all Inuyasha responded but Kagome took it as I'll try.  
  
They continued the rest of the day with no other incidents and so they stopped for the night.  
  
"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Tomoyo asked as she helped Kagome, Sango, and Sakura prepare the fire.  
  
".....He's somewhere....." Kagome said then looked up at the now setting sun. It was the beginning of the moon cycle and the there was going to be no moon on this night. It was also the night that Inuyasha lost his powers and became a human and he really didn't want to share that with their new traveling companions.  
  
"I'm sorry we can't offer more food." Sakura said.  
  
"That's alright we have plenty for all of us." Sango said.  
  
"And besides I can always go back and buy more food." Kagome said with as smile.  
  
".......Thank you for every thing......" Sakura said and then she quickly turned around and pointed to her bag. "Kero-Chan!" she walked over to the bag and flipped it over and low and behold Kero was it in, with a rather big tummy. "Mou....You ate the three pudding containers I had in here. You'll ruin your appetite......."   
  
".......Pudding......" Kero responded.  
  
"Mou....."  
  
Kagome watched all this with interest, the way Sakura acted at times would make you think she was years younger than she was actually was but at times like this she acted older than her age, like now and how she was acting like a mother. Kagome had always though that she was the only one to experience these weird things, time travel, magic, etc..... And when she met Sakura she was glad to find out that she was not alone, she didn't really know what had made the other girl grow up so much but she was glad that she and her were friends, at least she could talk to her openly about the past without fear for being sent to a psychiatrist.  
  
"Kagome-san?" Sakura said in a voice that said she had been calling for some time now.  
  
"Ah! Sorry. Just thinking." Kagome said as she started to prepare the Ramen.   
  
Dinner was uneventful with Inuyasha and Yue both missing the group talked about small things like family. At this Sakura be came upset.  
  
"He did that to you brother!" she said in a very upset tone when Sango had told her about Kohaku. "Sango-san, I'll do every thing that I can to help you."  
  
"Ugh.....thank you?" Sango responded, it was a nice offer that Sakura made to help but she didn't want Sakura to get hurt on her part.   
  
"What about you Sakura-sama, any family?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sakura really didn't like the 'sama' part and knew he was only doing it to avoid getting beat up by Kero again, but she answered. "I have my Father, my brother, and Kero-chan." she said pointing to the sleeping stuffed animal on her lap. "Those are the ones I live with but there is also Tomoyo, and a lot of other people." she said with a smile.  
  
"What about your mother?" Shippo asked.  
  
"She passed a way when I was young." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome said.  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"Don't fell bad. My mama and papa passed away too but I'm happy because I have friends." Shippo said.  
  
"I feel exactly the same way." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Sakura-sama."   
  
"Hoe...." Sakura said as she turned around and saw Yue behind her. She smiled at him. "What's wrong Yue?"  
  
"Inuyasha......" he said. Instantly everyone became worried. Inuyasha was in his human form and was an easy target, but they waited to hear what Yue had to say before they assumed the worst. "....is controlled by the powers of the moon." he said, this confused everyone.  
  
"Hoe.....what does that mean?" she asked the moon guardian.  
  
"The moon's absence has stripped him of his power." He said and waited for his Mistress to make the connection, when she didn't he continued, "He is Human tonight."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha had left the group while the sun was setting. He didn't want any of those new kids finding out his weakness. So for the past couple of hours he had been sitting at the base of a tree, far enough from camp so not to be seen, but close enough to make sure there was no trouble. He sighed. He hated these night, they never seem to want to end and all these stupid human emotion and such, he couldn't wait till he got rid of them. Something snapped him out of his thought, someone had sat next to him, and to his displeasure it was Sakura.  
  
"Konbanwa Inuyasha-kun." She said with a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hn" Inuyasha responded. He was waiting for it for her to ask 'Why is your hair black?' But that question never came. They just stared at the little river that was next to the tree.   
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you come back to camp. The others are worried about you." Sakura said.   
  
"Feh."  
  
"Is it because of us?"  
  
"Feh." he said, although that was part of the reason he was not at camp.  
  
"Inuya...."  
  
"Look, I don't need your sympathy. I can take care of myself. As for you people being there, I don't care." he said then turned his back to her.  
  
"Gomen nasai Inuyasha, but the others told me that you could get hurt like this and weather you think so or not you are my friend and I won't let my friends get hurt. So, please come back, where you'll be safe."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Gomen nasai Inuyasha." She said and then it was quiet, Inuyasha turned to look at her and regretted that he did because the moment he did she said "Sleep." and he did what she commanded. "Mou.....now what.....I can't leave him here, I gave my word to Kagome-san. I got it." she said as she snapped her fingers. "Float." she called and Inuyasha's body was lying on a pink bubble. She walked back to camp and the bubble followed.   
  
"Sakura-sama, I see you came back alone." Miroku said as Sakura came into camp, the bubble and unconscious Inuyasha still unseen.  
  
"Don't fell bad. Inuyasha's a hard head." Shippo said.  
  
"Shippo...." Kagome said in a disapproving tone. "...But I still wish Inuyasha was here with all of us so that we can make sure he won't get hurt."   
  
"But he is here." Sakura said and then moved over. Inuyasha floated in and was placed next to Kagome before the Float returned to its card form.  
  
"But...." Kagome started  
  
"How did you...." Sango continued.  
  
"Get him to sleep...." Miroku finished.  
  
"He never sleeps on this night." Kagome said. "How did you do it?"   
  
"Mou....." came another voice. "I missed Sakura-chan using sleep.....and another card......power perhaps?" Tomoyo questioned as she woke from her sleep.  
  
"Nope. Float." Sakura said and then started to dig in her pocket. "Mou....I must've of left it there." she said to herself and then looked back at her friends. "My phone must have slipped out of my pocket, I'll be right back." And the she left.  
  
Her phone was right where she had been sitting. The thing didn't work here but it had been a gift from Tomoyo and she didn't want to loose it. She picked it up and smiled. She was about to walk back when she heard something in the bush move. She ignored it, it was probably a squirrel or something. But when the wind started to pick up at her feet and she knew it wasn't a squirrel. "Who's there! Come out!" She said. Nothing happed but she was going to be prepared just in case.  
  
"The Key that hides the powers of the stars,  
  
Reveal your true form before me.  
  
I, Sakura, command you under contract!  
  
Release!"   
  
She looked around, with her staff in position. She had learned to use some of the card without the staff but she found that with it the cards were always stronger, and if worse came to worse she could always hit someone with it.  
  
"Very impressive. Now lets see what else you can do." came a voice from the shadows. "Fujin no mai!" the voice called. And suddenly the wind picked up and was rushing toward Sakura. If she didn't know any better she could had sworn that they were blades of some sort. No matter what it was, Sakura knew she didn't want to get it by it, so she jumped out of their way.  
  
'She's fighting with the wind....so maybe if I.....' Sakura thought and the she called out "Windy!" Windy came out and sent the wind blades back to their owner who was lucky enough to get out of their way in time.   
  
"Clever..." The shadow, who know was revealed to be a girl with red eyes, said as she snapped her fan up and brought it down, For seconds nothing happened, but then what Sakura saw made her scream, it was men, but they had swords stuck in them and they were still moving! Moving towards her!  
  
"KYAAA!!!!" Sakura yelled. "GHOST!!!!" she got up and started to run.  
  
"Wow, she runs fast......" Kagura said as her opponent vaulted over a fallen tree.   
  
Sakura ran and ran fast she didn't want to be touched buy those things. Wait, if they could touch her were they really ghost? Sakura didn't have any more time to think about this as she ran into someone.  
  
"Gomen, demo, we have to get out of here! There are ghost and...and" she lost all word as she looked at who she bumped into. It was a girl, about the age of 10 or 11, she was all dressed in white. But what struck Sakura as odd was her eyes, they were empty as if there was no soul in this girl. Sakura slowly started to back away, her senses were going crazy, she felt like she just left one bad pace and walked into another. "W..who a-are you? What do you want?"  
  
"Kanna, of the void."  
  
'Void.....this is not good.' Sakura thought.  
  
"Naraku wants your power." And with that the girl turned over the mirror that she had been holding the whole time and it started to glow.  
  
Sakura could feel her self growing weaker, her magic, her very soul, was being drawn into that mirror. She fought to stay standing, but that was a losing battle, she went down on her knees. Just as she thought she was about to pass out all of her cards came out and made a circle around her, containing her soul, and blocking out the mirrors power.   
  
"Cards, the cards contain the magic." Kanna said as she made her mirror stronger.   
  
Sakura knew this was bad, if she passed out her cards would be taken and be used for evil. "Minna....run." she said weakly. All of her cards heard her and through their link with her, express that, that was not an option. She was slowly losing focus and she need her cards to be safe. "Please leave! I'll be fine! But I have to make sure you're alright first!" She said desperately. But none of them listened, they were intent on staying by their Mistress side. "Please.......I command you as the Card Mistress!" She said with pleading in her voice rather than authority. But the card did as she said and scattered. And with that Sakura blacked out.

------------

(AN) Hello -dodges various sharp objects- I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated. But I have excuses, after all that's what they where made for. School, those people are evil!!!! Thank God that that's over with for a while. They gave us a lot of work. Computer problems, my CD exploded in the CD drive! (What does that have to do with anything?) And my favorite excuse of all! I was lazy! Sorry! The truth is I've been thinking about this story and that's good I don't want to wright my self in to a plot hole. If you see those, tell me right away!!  
  
As always I thank all that have review and I hope that this chapter was too your liking. Please review and give any comments and suggestion. I really appreciate that.

Also please forgive any spelling mistakes you might see. I suck at spelling.

Umm...can any of you tell me why ff.net isn't accepting the stars and arrows and other stuff I usually use? (I had to upload this twice because of that.)  
  
Anyway, I will do my best to update this as soon as possible! And with that said See ya' later!


End file.
